


Love & Family

by mphs95



Series: Bonesology Challenges [9]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mphs95/pseuds/mphs95
Summary: My entry for the 2018 Bonesology Valentine's Day Exchange.Couple/s I wish for: 1-3 pairings- Hodgela, Camastoo, B&BPlease include: 1 - 3 elements- fluff, babiesPlease exclude: 1- 3 elements-Death, hardcore smutMaximum rating: G-T+Love & Family will have three segments and each will include a couple and their children in some aspect. They will also take place over different time periods.I hope you enjoy your gift Haley.





	1. Camastoo

**Author's Note:**

> Our inaugural chapter will involve Camastoo in 2020.

          **JANUARY 10**

           “So we’re all set for Valentine’s Day?” Arastoo said into the phone receiver.  “Great.  My wife and I are looking forward to being there.  Thank you.”

            The anthropologist hung up the phone excited.  He got a reservation for himself and Cam for Valentine’s Day at Fiola, her favorite restaurant in DC.  He would be leaving next week to tour universities in Europe for his latest paper regarding the work he did for the UN last year identifying victims found in mass graves of the former Yugoslavia.  It was suspected they were from Kosovo in the mid-1990s.  Unfortunately, they were proven correct.

            As he packed for his trip, Arastoo had a feeling of sadness.  He found his work for the UN fulfilling, but he hated that he had to go overseas sometimes.  He particularly hated that he had to leave his wife and sons, and sometimes his stepdaughter behind.  However, he ensured that his time away would be no more than 3 weeks at a time and he was home for a few weeks before his next dig.  Nothing was more important than his family.

* * *

            February 2nd was a busy morning in the Saroyan-Vaziri household.  Cam and the boys shopped, chopped, and prepped all morning for Arastoo’s welcome home dinner of chicken ghallaba stew, baba ghanoush, and kofta.  At 1:30, the family got into Arastoo’s SUV.

            “Okay Tyler, just remember what your father taught you before he left.”

            “Yes, Mom.”  The seventeen year old boy said before putting on his seat belt and adjusting his mirrors.  “Thanks for letting me drive to pick up Dad at the airport.”

            “Well, you have ten more hours to log in before you can get your provincial license.  You’ve been doing very well when your dad and I’ve been with you as you drove.”

            Tyler smiled before programming the navigator to show him the way to Dulles.  When ready, he put the vehicle in gear and slowly backed out of the driveway.

* * *

            Eight hours later, the dishes were cleaned up, food was put away, and their sons were in their rooms.  Arastoo and Cam were lying on the couch with her snuggled next to him and her head on his chest.  On TV _Casablanca_ was showing on Turner Classic Movies. 

            “It’s so nice having you home, Arastoo.”

            Arastoo kissed his wife on top of her head.  “It’s nice to be home, Cam.  I do enjoy lecturing because I don’t want atrocities like what happened in Kosovo to ever be forgotten.  I just hate that I have to be away from you and the boys to do that.”

            “What you do is important, Arastoo.  Just like what I do is important.  People should never be forgotten.”

            “And justice must always be served.”  The anthropologist finished.  “I was approached by the head of anthropology of the University of Edinburgh about becoming a visiting professor for the upcoming summer semester.”

            Cam lifted up her head.  “Really?  Arastoo, that’s wonderful.” 

            “It definitely is an honor.   Jessica couldn’t say enough about the place when she returned from that summer class she had four years ago.  But, it’s eight weeks, Cam.”

            The pathologist realized what her husband was saying.  “Yeah…but do you want to do it, Arastoo?”

            He laid there in thought for a moment.  “It’s an opportunity people don’t get every day, but I don’t want to be away from you and the boys for that long.  Plus Michelle mentioned coming to visit this summer from Detroit depending on her case load.  FBI agents have to plan their vacations ahead of time.”

            Cam sat up and looked down at her husband.  “Arastoo, this is a unique opportunity that you shouldn’t let get away.  We did talk about a vacation this summer, but I think the boys would enjoy visiting their father for a few weeks in Scotland instead.  Michelle could certainly come with us for at least some of it if she’s able.”

            “So you think I should do it?”

             “Yes, I think you should accept…but not now.  It’s the middle of the night over there.”  Cam replied before her fingers played with the buttons on Arastoo’s shirt.  “I do have an idea of how we can enjoy the rest of our night.  Our bed has been cold while you were gone.”

            “Hotel beds just weren’t the same without you, Cam.”  Arastoo said with a grin.  “Shall we?”

            “We shall.”  Cam said.

            Arastoo stood up and turned the television off.  Reaching his hand out, Cam took his and he pulled her off the couch.  Holding hands, they walked back towards their bedroom.

* * *

            Valentine’s Day finally arrived.  Unfortunately, large amounts of sleet dropped last night and a sleet/rain mix was predicted later today.  Due to the cold snap Washington DC was having, it was also icy on the ground.

            Cam was walking out the door of their house as Arastoo was getting the boys around to take them to school.  As she stepped down from their porch, she slipped.

            “Whoa…”

            Arastoo came out in time to see his wife grabbing the wrought iron decorative column on the front porch as her foot slid out from under her.  “Cam!”  He exclaimed as he ran out, followed by their boys.

            “I’m all right…I’m all right…” she replied as she pulled herself up.  “Boys, be careful out here.”

            “Tyler, grab some salt for the porch, please.”  Arastoo said while helping Cam to stand.  After their oldest sprinkled the substance, the forensic anthropologist walked his wife to her vehicle.  “You’re all right?”

            “Yes, I’m fine.  Be careful when you take the boys to school.  I’m really surprised they didn’t cancel today.”

            “Well, they’ve been getting stingier with their snow days.  It’s supposed to be nasty later today.  Hopefully it’s after you get home.”

            “Hopefully it won’t ruin our dinner plans.”  Cam said with a smile.

            “A little freezing rain won’t stop us from enjoying Valentine’s Day at Fiola, Cam.  Neither will it affect our later plans.”

            “Smooth talker.”  Cam said before kissing her husband.  “See you when I get home.”

            “Bye.”  Arastoo said. 

            Waving as his wife pulled out the driveway, Arastoo smiled.  Turning around, he saw Tyler, Isaiah, and Jordan making kissy faces.

            “That’s enough out of you guys.”  Arastoo said with no heat to his bark.  “Now, get in the car so I can get you to school on time.”

* * *

            At 11:30, Arastoo was going over a paper he was writing for _Journal of Anthropology_.  Looking out from the window of his and Cam’s office, he saw that the sleet predicted was coming down hard.  He was debating picking up his sons from school before everyone would be in a hurry to do when his phone buzzed.  Looking at it, he saw it was from the school district phone tree.  Reading the message, he wasn’t surprised at what he read.

            **_DUE TO HAZARDOUS WEATHER CONDITIONS, ALL SCHOOLS IN WASHINGTON DC CANCELED FOR THE REST OF THE DAY._**

Arastoo read the times each of the boys’ schools were letting out.  Looking at the clock, he had a small window to get them all picked up on time, but he had to leave in the next ten minutes.  As he got up, he got another text message:

            **_Closing lab early d/t weather.  Jessica said she can get Jordan 4 u since school on way home 4 her & Rachael.  Will u b able 2 get Tyler & Isaiah?_**

Remembering that Jessica and Aubrey were on the approved list to pick up their kids, he was relieved that he wouldn’t have to rush.  After letting Cam know that plan would work, he sent a text to each of his sons’ phone letting them know the scoop.  Next, he called Jordan’s school to give them a heads up on who was picking him up. 

            When he was done, he got around and left to head to Tyler’s school.

* * *

            As he and Tyler arrived at Isaiah’s school, he heard his phone buzz.  When he found a good parking spot, he pulled in and turned to his oldest son.  “Do you mind waiting in the main lobby for your brother?”

            “Sure, Dad.”

            He watched to make sure his son got inside safely before looking at his phone.  Reading it, he was relieved that it was Jessica letting him know that she had Jordan with her and Rachael at the Aubreys’ home.  After ten minutes, Tyler and Isaiah arrived at the vehicle.  When they were situated, he pulled out and headed home.

            As he carefully drove, Arastoo was kicking himself for not following his first instinct to keep his boys home today.  Otherwise, they wouldn’t be out on these icy roads. Stopping at a light, he put the vehicle in park so he could tie the loose lace on his boot.

            “So, what happened in school today?”  Arastoo asked.

            “Well, my teacher—“ Isaiah responded before there was a crash.

            Arastoo’s head went into the steering wheel.  Knocking the wind out of him, he gathered his senses and felt his forehead.  Seeing blood, he looked over at Tyler, who was wincing near his abdomen.

            “Tyler, are you all right?”

            “My stomach hurts, Dad.”  Tyler groaned as he clutched his left side.

            Arastoo fought the nausea from the concussion he knew he had and looked in the back seat.  “Isaiah?”

            “My shoulder and my neck are killing me…”

            Getting out of the car, Arastoo took three steps before blacking out.

* * *

            “So do you think we can afford for me to get that new vacuum chamber?”  Hodgins asked while he and Cam were in the Ookey Room.

            “Well, with that donation from the National Science Foundation, we can.  Otherwise we would have had to cut intern hours for March.”  Cam replied.  “Now anything else to discuss before we close for the day?”

            “I have something to show you.”  Hodgins wheeled to his desk and pulled out a small bag.  Removing three pieces of concrete from it, he laughed as he showed them to Cam.  “They finally arrived today from Maryland.  Angie is going to love his.”

            “Concrete from the jail you two were married in?  That is a gift that Angela would love.”  The pathologist replied with a smile.  Hearing Hodgins’ phone ring, she prepared to leave.  “I’ll let you take your phone call.  I’m now going to get my son from Aubrey and Jessica’s house and then go home.”

            She was almost out the door when she heard her name.  Turning around she saw Hodgins holding up the phone.  Walking towards it, she was puzzled.  “Who is it?”

            “Georgetown Medical Center.”

            Immediately, she took the phone.  “This is Dr. Saroyan?  Cam Saroyan…yes…what is going on…oh God…I’m on my way.”

            Hodgins watched her hang up the phone.  “Cam what’s wrong?”

            “Arastoo, Tyler, and Isaiah were in an accident.  Oh no…Jordan…”

            “I’ll call Jessica.  Just go, Cam.”

            The pathologist ran through the almost deserted lab across to the autopsy room.  Grabbing her coat, she almost forgot her keys and purse before she raced out the door.

* * *

            Arastoo woke up to a bright light and groaned.  He heard his name being called before his wife appeared at his bedside.  “Cam?”  He moaned.

            “Welcome back, Dr. Vaziri.”  His wife replied before caressing his forehead.  “How are you feeling?”

            Arastoo closed his eyes as he felt nausea and pain.  “My head hurts a lot…feel like I want to vomit…”

            “Yes…you got a nasty concussion.”

            The anthropologist squinted his eyes.  “I got out of the car to check on Isaiah…”

            “…and you blacked out.  Luckily, the driver that ran into you was out of his vehicle and caught you before you landed on the ice.”

            “Are the boys all right?” He muttered.

            “Yes.  Isaiah bruised his shoulder when it hit the door and got a wicked case of whiplash, but he’s okay.  Tyler is staying for a few days because he got a bruised spleen from the seat belt.”

            “Anyone else get hurt?”

            “It was a four car collision.  While the other drivers and their passengers mostly got sprains, cuts, whiplash, and other injuries from the impact, there were no fatalities, thank God.  It was caused by a woman who picked up her daughter at Isaiah’s school who was trying to hurry back to work.  Luckily you had the vehicle in PARK or else you may have been pushed into traffic.”

            “I had to tie the lace on my boot.”  Arastoo said with a chuckle.

            “Well, I’m glad for that.  Michelle called a couple of hours ago to check on you.”

            The anthropologist smiled as he looked around.  “Where’s Jordan?”

            “At Jessica and Aubrey’s.  They said he was welcome to stay there tonight, so I ran some things over there while you were sleeping.  Aubrey is going to drop Jordan off tomorrow afternoon.”

            “Crap…they had a babysitter lined up for Rachael so they could go out tonight…”

            “Well, they managed to snag a reservation for tomorrow night and got her niece Annabelle to babysit for them.  Aubrey said Jordan would join them for a Star Wars marathon this evening.

             “They are so weird…”  Arastoo said with a chuckle.  Looking at the clock, he saw it was 7:00 and remembered something.  “Crap…the reservations at Fiola…”

            “I’ve already rescheduled dinner for next Friday night.  The maître d’ was quite understanding when I had explained why I was rescheduling.  He even said he hoped you got better.”

            The scientist groaned at his ruined plans.  “I wanted tonight to be perfect, Cam.”

            The pathologist held her husband’s hand.  “It is perfect.  My husband and sons were in a car accident and they are going to be all right.  The phone call telling my family was here was the scariest call I ever got.  I don’t give a damn about some overpriced dinner, Arastoo.  I would rather have you.  Understand?”

            Properly chastised, Arastoo smirked.  “Yeah.  I love you, Cam.”

            “I love you, too Arastoo.”  The pathologist said quietly before kissing her husband on the head.  “Now, Isaiah insisted on staying with his brother tonight and the doctor cleared it.  I’m going to get him quick so he can say good night to his dad.  Then after that, I’m spending the night with you, Dr. Vaziri.”

            Arastoo knew better than to argue with his wife.  “Yes, Dr. Saroyan.”

            Cam left the room and Arastoo took a deep breath.  He was a lucky man.  He had a gorgeous wife, three sons, a wonderful stepdaughter, and amazing friends. 

            “Dad…”

            Smiling as his youngest son carefully wrapped his arms around his right, Arastoo was grateful for what he had.

            Valentine’s Day dinners are a dime a dozen.  Families last a lifetime.


	2. Hodgela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our next segment features Hodgela and takes place V Day 2018.
> 
> For this chapter, we ask the following question: What does Valentines's Day, spiders, and red all have in common?
> 
> Rated 'T' for salty language and Hodgela flirting.

            In her office, Angela hooked up the victim’s laptop to another unit in an attempt to find any deleted programs or evidence that could help solve the mystery of the deceased young woman brought to the lab today.  Pressing a few buttons, Angela let technology do it’s magic.  Taking a break, she looked around her office and smiled.

            There were touches of red around the bottom of the Angelatron and in her door way.   On her wall were red and pink hearts, a project done by her, Michael Vincent, Brennan, and Christine the previous weekend when Booth and Hodgins took Hank and Jeffrey out for _‘guy time’._   Looking on a shelf, she admired the pictures of her family.

            Halloween 2007.  Booth and Brennan worse for wear as a bedraggled Clark Kent and Wonder Woman _.  ‘Clark Kent and Wonder Woman on a bad date.’_ The anthropologist called them when they stumbled into the party.  Zach was the back end of a cow, Cam was Catwoman, she was Cher, and Hodgins was the Captain of the Titanic.

            Dr. Jack Stanley Hodgins IV.  She chuckled as she recalled his snarkiness with everyone at the Jeffersonian for years, including her.  It was slow, but over time, she noticed the man behind the angry scientist.  Their first date was sweet and fun…at the swings.  She was surprised when he revealed to her how crazy he was about her starting on her first day. 

            Then their wedding photo.  Hodgins almost got them into an accident and then smart mouthed the sheriff that pulled them over.  With each having outstanding warrants, they were arrested.  However, it was a blessing in disguise as they finally cleared the air and said things that should have been said years before…then they were married in that rural jail.  The ceremony was several steps down from the church one they had planned almost three years earlier, but it was better. 

            Their wedding night was in a small hole in the wall motel nearby, but they didn’t care…and Hodgins made it very memorable.

            The next few photos were of their life and times with Michael Vincent.  Bringing him home from the hospital…him in his high chair covered in strained carrots…him with his dad in their first experiment together…on his bike with Hodgins next to him.

            They had some sadness after Hodgins’ accident.  Losing his ability to walk crushed her husband’s soul for a while.  They drifted apart as the scientist took his anger out on Angela.  Finally, Hodgins was desperate enough to offer her a divorce and all his money…so he wouldn’t make her miserable anymore.

            She remembered her anger at him…his _‘sacrifice’_ was his way of giving up.  It was the shock she needed to wake herself up…and Hodgins.  Throwing his offer back in his face, Angela left him there at the lab as she went home and cried.

            Then he came back to her…her Hodgins was back.  It was awkward for a bit as he went overboard in an attempt for forgiveness, but they figured it out...and had a new beginning.

            Then…came an unexpected surprise.

            They knew from the doctors that Hodgins’ paralysis diminished his fertility, but they still tried.  Then, they found out she was pregnant right before Cam’s wedding.  Their new beginning had just gotten better.

            Then the lab explosion and her crashing into the wall.  For a while, they were scared that their new beginning was over before it began.  Then…they heard a heartbeat.

            Several months later, Jeffrey William Hodgins was born.  Jeffrey for his uncle, and William for his grandfather.  Looking at the picture from the hospital of the four of them after their little boy…their miracle…her heart was full of love.

            Unable to resist, Angela took out Hodgins’ family Valentine’s Day present, a picture of herself, Jeffrey, and Michael Vincent that was taken by Sebastian as a favor.  The frame was simple but lined in red silk.  Her bug man would love it.

            Smiling to herself, the artist walked over to a cabinet drawer.  Opening it, she pulled out a pink bag with pink ribbon handles.  Making sure the coast was clear, she peered inside and pulled out Hodgins’ other Valentine’s Day gift, a V-neck lace baby doll nightie.  It was bright red with just enough see through to entice her husband. 

            One plus to Hodgins’ paralysis was that they found new and creative ways to keep their sex life interesting, even after almost twelve years.  His wheelchair provided some interesting foreplay moments.  Hopefully, they didn’t break it again after she modeled her present for him.

            “Hey, looks like my beard brother will have fun on the commercialized scam known as Valentine’s Day.”

            Startled, she turned around and saw Oliver Wells standing in her office.  Quickly she shoved the lingerie in the bag and in the drawer.  “Oliver…what have I told you?”

            The tall man exhaled.  “Don’t be so douchy.”

            “Or…” the artist said with an arched eyebrow.

            The tall lanky man grumbled for a second but knew her was beat.  “…you’ll tell Daisy that I’m being an asshole at work.”

            Angela pointed to the drawer.  “Now, Hodgins doesn’t know about this.  If you tell him, I will talk to Daisy and make sure your Valentine’s Day is ruined.”

            “It’s a commercialized—“

            “Not to Daisy, Oliver.  Aubrey and Jessica are babysitting Lance for you two on the 9th so you can have a night out.”  Angela said while crossing her arms.  “You really want to go there with her?”

            The tall man debated for a moment before exhaling.  “Fine.  Your dirty lingerie will be our little secret.”

            “Thank you.”  Angela replied.  “Now, what can I do for you?”

            “Hodgins wanted me to bring this to you.”  Oliver replied as he held out a tray with evidence the scientist obtained.

* * *

            In the Ookey Room, Hodgins added a specimen to the gas chromatograph mass spectrometer.  Starting the machine, he went to examine more evidence, but he couldn’t stop himself from wheeling to the back part of his office.  Opening a closet, he found his special projects and searched for a particular one.  When he found it, he pulled it out and smiled.

            Using the brain and curiosity his wife loved, he created a unique mold that included a couple drops of his blood.  Remembering Angela’s comment that she didn’t realize that blood could be so pretty during the Russell Fairbanks case, he wanted to create something unique that was also a part of him.  While mainly pink, it has swirls of blue and green and had a sort of kaleidoscope design.

            “Curly that is so beautiful.”

            Startled, he turned and saw Jessica Warren holding a tray with a tibia on it.  “Jessica, you can’t tell anyone you saw this.  It’s a surprise for Angela for Valentine’s Day.”

            Gulping, she got a guilty face.  “I’m sorry.  I won’t even tell Aubrey.”

            “Thank you.”  The entomologist said as he put the Petri Dish back before he wheeled around the young woman.  “So I hear you and Aubrey are babysitting Lance on the 9th.”

            “Yeah, Daisy was having a bitch of a time finding a sitter.”

            Hodgins turned around with a smirk.  “And you two are watching our children on the 10th.  I find that interesting, Jessica.”

            “Why?  It’s not like either of us had plans with anyone.”  The redhead blushed furiously.  “We’re just friends now, Hodgins.  Remember…Aubrey and I decided that it would be easier.”

            “For whom?”  The scientist asked.  “Aubrey broke up with Karen back in September, but you two spend more time together than he ever did with her.”

            Feeling uncomfortable, the redhead looked down.  “We’re just friends, Dr. Hodgins.  Nothing more.  Now Dr. B asked me to bring this to you because we found something embedded into the bone during the examination.”

            Seeing that he was making his young friend uncomfortable, he stopped the interrogation.  “Sure, bring it over here.”  When she did, he looked up.  “Jessica, I’m sorry I was poking at you two.  If you and Aubrey are happy with how things are, then that’s what is most important.”

            “Thank you.”  The redhead said.  “I’m going to get back to work.”

            Hodgins watched her walk out.  _‘Hopefully those two figure things out eventually.  Never should have broken up in the first place.’_

When he was alone again, he went back to his closet.  Pulling out the Petri dish, he admired his gift to his wife.  He thought about all the things he bought her over the years.  Expensive perfume…jewelry…clothes…top of the line art supplies…trips abroad.  She loved those, but as she told him more than once, she preferred to have gifts from the heart.

            He thought about the gifts she gave him over the years…paintings inspired by books of his favorite author, Jules Verne…a rare first edition copy of _Journey to the Center of the Earth_ , the book that inspired his love of minerology and botany.

            But it was her love that made him sing.  Then it was the birth of their son Michael Vincent that brought their love full circle.  They didn’t care if he was born blind…they just wanted him healthy and if he was sightless they would help him see the world in a new way.

            They had challenges when he was paralyzed.  His anger blinded him to the fact that he had the world in his hands with his wife and son.  It took Angela throwing his cowardly action of offering to divorce her in his face to see that.  Then, they found a new way…and a new surprise.

            Several months later, Jeffrey decided to announce his arrival at Booth and Brennan’s during date night.  Luckily, they did make it to the hospital and this time, Angela chose an epidural…and their second son was given the all clear on his sight as well.

            Putting the Petri dish away, Hodgins smiled as he couldn’t wait to give her this gift.

* * *

            February 10th came along and it was a sunny day.  Hodgins spent his morning in his home lab preparing all that he needed for his trip to Knoxville and the University of Tennessee tomorrow night to give a paper on how beetles have assisted the Jeffersonian in their success rate.  It sucked that he wouldn’t be home until Thursday, but at least he got to have Valentine’s Day with his wife tonight at Rasika, a favorite restaurant of theirs.

            “Dad!  Dad!”

            He turned around and stopped his son.  “Michael Vincent.  Remember the rule when you come into the lab?”

            “Knock first and don’t run.”  He said.  “Sorry…but I want to feed the spiders, Dad.”

            “Sorry, buddy…it’s not time yet.”  Hodgins replied.  “You know that it’s on Sundays and only if I’m here.”

            “Can we bring Jeffrey in here?”

             “No buddy, he’s too young.  He’s a lot smaller than you are and he’s getting active.”  Looking at the clock, he knew he had to get ready for dinner.  “Come on Michael Vincent.  Aubrey and Jessica are going to be here in a while for pizza and a movie while Mommy and I go out.”

            “Are you going to kiss and stuff?”  The nine year old asked.

            _‘Oh we’re definitely going to do stuff.’_ The scientist thought before turning to his son.  “Maybe, now scoot.”

            Hodgins watched his son walk out disappointed.  He was proud that his son was as excited about bugs and science like he was.  However, he needed to learn the fine arts of science, not just the exciting stuff.  Wheeling out the door, he grabbed his claw and shut it.  His wife’s rule in allowing him to have a mini lab at home…the door always stayed shut.

* * *

            Four hours later, Hodgins and Angela were at Rasika having their after dinner drinks as they admired the gifts they received from the other.

            “Hodgins…this should be gross, but coming from you it’s beautiful.”  Angela said as she admired the mold her husband made from a picture on her phone.

            “I’m just sorry I couldn’t bring it.”  The scientist replied as he signed the credit card receipt for their dinner and left cash for the tip.

            “I understand and I’ll get to see it at home.”  Angela replied.  “You like the picture?”

            Hodgins took his wife’s hand.  “I love it…my family all together.  I’m going to put it in the Ookey Room where everyone can see if that’s okay.”

            “Definitely okay, Hodgins.”  Angela said before giving a sultry smile.  “Now, if you’re ready to go, I have another Valentine’s Day surprise at home for you…a red, see-through one.”

            The entomologist laughed with glee.  “Let’s get out of here, then.  Michael Vincent and Jeffrey should be asleep.”

            The couple grabbed their things and left the restaurant, excited for their later plans.

* * *

            Getting home about 10:00, Hodgins and Angela entered their house.  Going quietly, they looked and saw Aubrey with his arm around Jessica watching a movie.  Deciding not to spook them, Hodgins announced their presence.

            “Hey guys…how were our sons?” 

            The agent immediately moved his arm and Jessica moved up.  “Very well.  Jeffrey is sleeping peacefully and Michael Vincent went down really well.  Usually he fights with me to stay up late.”

            “Well, I have to be up early to feed my spiders before heading to Knoxville and Michael Vincent wants to help me.”  The entomologist replied as he handed his coat to his wife.

            Aubrey shuddered.  “Spiders...I hate them…”

            Jessica rubbed his arm, a gesture not missed by the married couple.  “It’s okay, Aubrey.  Curly keeps them in his lab.”

            “Cool…I’m going to use the restroom before we leave.”  Aubrey said while getting up.

            “I’ll warm up your SUV, Superman.”  Jessica said.  “Are the keys in your coat pocket?”

            The agent was heading around the corner past the den into the guest bathroom.  _“Yeah, just hit the remote starter.”_

Angela kept her smile to herself as the anthropologist immediately knew which one of Aubrey’s pockets to search before pulling the keys out.  Coming back, Jessica put the keys back.  “So, how was dinner at Rasika?”

            “Excellent as always.”  Hodgins said.  “Thanks again for babysitting, Jessica.  Are you sure we can’t pay you?”

            “As many dinners you’ve fed me and nights I’ve stayed here?  I think I still owe you…plus hanging out with Michael Vincent was fun.”

            “I’m glad you enjoyed our son.”

            “AAAAAAAIIIIIEEEEEEE!” pierced the air, followed by a loud thump.  All three realized that it came from behind the stairs and it was Aubrey.  Racing back there, they arrived to see the agent stumbling out of the bathroom holding his head as blood dripped.

            “Aubrey what the hell happened?”  Jessica exclaimed.  “Are you all right?”

            “Spider…big fucking spider…” Aubrey moaned before he got dizzy.  “Ugh…”

            Angela ran into the bathroom.  _“Jack Stanley Hodgins the IV!  I’m going to kick your ass!”_

Wheeling the few feet over, he got to the doorway and saw his wife cowering near the toilet.  “Angie…what’s wrong?”

            “That’s what wrong!”

            Hodgins looked to where he was pointing and saw one of his spiders crawling around the top of the bath tub.  Looking around, he found a small jar that was about to be recycled.  Trapping the spider, he got the lid around it and screwed it shut.

            “I’m so sorry, guys.”  Hodgins stuttered.  Turning around he waved at Jessica.  “Get him to the emergency room.  I’ll pay whatever.”

            “I’m all right…”  Aubrey slurred.

            “Superman, you’re bleeding and you’re slurring your speech.  Did you hit your head on something?”

            “Saw the spider and fell…hit head on the sink…” Aubrey muttered.  “I feel sick, Jess.”

            “Come on.”  Jessica said as she led him out of the bathroom.  “We’re going to the Emergency Room.”

            As Angela went to help them, Hodgins looked around the bathroom.  Not seeing anymore, he quickly wheeled down the hall to his lab.  Opening the door, he went to his spider tank and counted them.  Seeing all were there after he added the stray one, he searched around as he mentally prepared for the onslaught his wife would give him.

            And he wasn’t disappointed.

            “You’re supposed to keep those things under lock and key, Hodgins!”  Angela bellowed.  “I’m going to bed.”

            Hodgins’ head dropped.  “Can I safely assume I’ll be in the living room tonight?”

            “You assumed correctly.”  The artist said before stomping to their bedroom, leaving Hodgins alone in his lab.

* * *

            Angela tossed and turned before finally getting up about 6:30.  Checking her phone, she saw a message she got from Jessica.

            **_Aubrey has 8 stitches & mild concussion.  Dr keeping him here until this afternoon.  _**

_‘Poor Aubrey…he must have got the shock of his life seeing that spider in the bathroom.’_ She thought before coming out of the bedroom. 

            In the hall, she heard her husband in his lab and felt guilty for yelling at him.  She was angry about the spiders, but he probably felt worse.  As much as she hated them, Hodgins always kept things locked and it wasn’t like him to be loose about that sort of thing.

            Walking into the room, she saw him in his wheelchair with a very pissed off look on his face.  “Hodgins…what’s wrong?”

            “I know how the spider got out, Angie.”

* * *

             “Michael Vincent you are grounded for three weeks.  You are going to school and then coming home.” Angela said with her arms crossed.

            “And no experiments with me during that time.”  Hodgins added.

            The child looked crestfallen.  “But Dad I just wanted to watch the spider eat—“

            “But nothing.  You know that you’re not allowed to go in my lab unless I am in the room or you are with another adult.”

            “I didn’t know Uncle Aubrey was afraid of spiders.”  Michael Vincent said.  “I’m sorry he got hurt.  Can I go see him and apologize?”

            “I’ll take you over to the FBI and you can see him there.  He needs quiet today so he can rest.”  Angela said.

            “Okay.”  He said before turning to his dad.  “I’m really sorry, Dad.”

            “I know you are.”  Hodgins said.  “But, as you now know, feeding those spiders is not an easy thing and they can get out if you are not careful.  Part of being a good scientist is taking care of things properly so others don’t get hurt.”  Hodgins said.  “Now go to your room.  We’ll come get you when it’s time for me to go to the airport.”

            The nine year old went upstairs quietly with his head down.  Hodgins always felt crappy when he had to punish his son, but Michael Vincent had to know there were consequences to his actions. 

            “I’m going to make sure everything is around for my presentation, Angie.”

            Angela watched him wheel away and felt sad.  Looking upstairs and then Hodgins’ lab, she got an idea.

* * *

            An hour later, Hodgins was focusing on his paper to present when his phone buzzed.  Reading the message, he got curious.

            **_Come into the kitchen._**

            _‘Even when she’s mad at me at least she talks to me, not text me.’_   The entomologist thought _. ‘I’m in deep shit.’_

            Making his way out, he wheeled his way into the kitchen and stopped when he saw Angela sitting on the counter wearing only the red nightie she bought.  He couldn’t stop staring as he put the brakes on his wheelchair.

            “Whoa…”  Hodgins thought before reality kicked in.  “Ang, our sons are upstairs.”

            Jumping down, the artist sauntered over and sat on her husband’s lap facing him.  “Michael Vincent and Jeffrey are next door until 4:00.  We’ll pick them up, have dinner at the diner, and then take you to the airport for your flight to Knoxville.  Until then, we’re going to finish the celebration that was interrupted last night by your killer spider and Aubrey’s near heart attack.”

            “I love you Angie…and Happy Valentine’s Day.”  Hodgins replied as he held his wife close.

            “Happy Valentine’s Day, Hodgins.”  Angela returned before they shared a kiss.


	3. Booth and Brennan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here we are...the final chapter. Of course I saved Haley's best choice for last. I hope everyone loves the final chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Booth has to start watching his diet and Brennan decides to help him. How well does that go over with Valentine's Day on the way?
> 
> This segment takes place Valentine's Day 2025
> 
> Reference: The Aubrey Chronicles

                It was a Friday morning that was cold and snowy and the J. Edgar Hoover building was full of activity.  There was not only a constant stream of activity in the FBI’s main headquarters, but talk of plans of dinner, companionship, and love was in the air.

                February 14, 2025 would be a busy day for many at the FBI.

                At 8:00, the elevator door to the fourth floor opened and Executive Assistant Director Seeley Booth walked out steamed.  As he got closer to his office, he made himself smile as he was greeted by agents and other authority figures.  As the EAD for the Criminal, Cyber, Responses, and Services Divisions, he needed to put his focus on work, no matter how shitty his mood was.

                Greeting his secretary, he opened an office door labeled _‘Executive Assistant Director Seeley J. Booth’_ and entered.  Taking off his jacket and setting his laptop bag on his desk, he took a deep breath so he wouldn’t take his foul mood out on anyone.  Sitting behind his desk, he stared at Bobble Head Bobby as he contemplated what started all of this mess…Super Bowl LVIX and Molly Aubrey’s birthday party on February 2nd.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

                 Aubrey went all out as his youngest child celebrated turning 1 year old.  The SAC was also stoked because he got a discount for his catered barbecue since he ordered enough for the birthday party and for the Super Bowl game later.  The Star Wars cake Angela made was over the top, but it was chocolate with raspberry filling…and was amazing.  There was a near crisis as Jessica and Brennan narrowly prevented Jamie and Savannah from getting into a food fight with their cake and ice cream, but the party was fun.

                Later that night, the Super Bowl game was spectacular.  Played at Ford Field again this year, his beloved Philadelphia Eagles defeated those asshole New England Patriots 55 – 10 in their rematch from 2018.  He tried to be more conscious about what he ate after he indulged earlier, but the nachos Aubrey and Jessica made were amazing…then that awesome bacon cheddar dip Andie made…but he did eat spinach dip, so that canceled out all that other food, right?

                Maybe until Aubrey challenged him to see how many wings he could eat during the Half Time show since no one wanted to watch Taylor Swift.  He couldn’t not take up the wager…and those catered wings were sooooo good with the homemade ranch dressing Jessica made.

                When he woke up in the middle of the night early Monday morning with his stomach rebelling, Bones gave him Alka Seltzer before she lectured him.  _‘You and Aubrey are grown men and know better than to compete in silly competitions such as gorging yourselves on fatty, fried foods like that knowing that gastrointestinal distress is a risk.  Plus you’re 53 years old, Booth.  You need to have more caution in your diet.  Perhaps you can discuss that with the physician at your yearly FBI physical examination tomorrow.’_

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Sure, his wife had a point, but Monday was a busy day for him as he had to work on upcoming budget meetings with his SACs, including Aubrey.  Lunch was Frankie’s bacon double cheeseburger and fries from the diner.  Dinner when he was working late was orange beef with lo mein from Nay’s Kitchen down the street from the Hoover.  Plus, Hacker was temporarily in charge while Stark was off for three more weeks due to arthroscopic knee surgery.  Dealing with him always brought his stress levels high.

                When he arrived at Medical that Tuesday morning, he just wanted to turn around and go home.  However, it was a job requirement and even if it wasn’t, Bones would find out and drive him right back there.

                An hour later, what he thought would be a routine thing changed when the doctor discovered that his blood pressure was elevated, but not sky high.  Booth wasn’t worried because he had a stressful job.  However, the physician lectured him before giving him suggestions to use with an order to follow up in three months.  If his blood pressure remained elevated, he would have to start taking medication.

                As he left, he saw the list and groaned, especially when he saw _‘reduce salt intake’_ , _‘eat more vegetables’,_ ‘ _eat vegetarian one day a week’_ , and _‘substitute chicken, fish, or seafood for red meat.’_  

                He didn’t mind most vegetables as in a stir fry and the pasta sauce he made for Bones with peppers, onions, mushrooms, squash, and fresh Roma tomatoes.  He could handle chicken, seafood, or other fish sometimes.

                But he didn’t want to give up red meat.  Frankie’s burgers were the best.  The ribeye that Founding Fathers had was very tasty cow...and bacon…oh the love affair he had with that.  He loved his bacon every day with his pancakes and eggs at home.

                Sure, the guidelines said he could still enjoy red meat as long as his intake was limited to 1 – 2 times per week, but to Booth, that was the same as saying no more.  When he told Bones about it later that night, she let him know that starting at that moment, it would be her mission to reduce his blood pressure.  He felt fear, but his wife wouldn’t go overboard as they could always compromise on his diet in the past.

                But he was wrong.  Starting Wednesday, she wouldn’t let him order a cheeseburger at the diner for lunch, giving him only choices that she felt were acceptable.  Even more, she made dinner every night eliminating all red meat courses.  Although Thursday night she fed him chicken, it was skinless with no taste.  The dinners were nutritious, but he refused to eat any of the tofu or other vegan stuff she made him, disgusted by the smell or taste, irritating his wife. 

                That weekend he decided to push back.  Saturday night he ordered a steak, not caring about his wife’s reaction as they were out to dinner with their friends.  The beer he enjoyed with his meal made it even better.

                Sunday morning, he made himself a breakfast four slices of bacon with egg whites for breakfast after his morning run while making pancakes, eggs, and fresh fruit for the rest of the family.  Of course, Brennan gave him the stink eye during breakfast.  She waited to confront him as he was getting dressed to take the kids to church. 

_“Booth, you have to stop eating bacon and other processed meats.  You have to get your blood pressure down!”_

_“Bones, it’s elevated, not breaking the mercury!”_

The last four days were a test of wills.  Booth did make a conscious effort to substitute more salads and soups for fries and ate entrees at the diner other than cheeseburgers.  He also did enjoy some of her dishes that wasn’t her fake vegan stuff, but at the first sign of gloating from his wife, he either bitched about the food or let it sit on his plate to go to waste.  His stubbornness only made her more obstinate in making him eat better.  However, they still managed to get along in front of their teenage daughter and her little brother.

                But this morning broke the straw on the camel’s back.

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

                Waking up at 5:00, Booth tip toed out of bed to make his family a special Valentine’s Day breakfast.  Making up his famous pancake batter, he set it aside before getting a dozen eggs out and separating the whites of four to make an egg white omelet for his wife.  Deciding he earned it after making an effort to eat better this week, he pulled out a package of center cut bacon he hid on the top shelf of the fridge.  Putting them on a rack, he baked them in the oven as he made rye toast and prepared some fresh fruit for the family to have with their meal.

                In the background, he could hear his wife get their children up and ready for school.    He was almost done when Christine and Hank came out dressed and ready for breakfast.  His oldest child smiled when she smelled what was cooking.

                “Pancakes!  Sweet.”

                Hank smirked when he smelled what else was cooking.  “Dad, you made bacon.  Awesome…”

                Christine grew leery when she smelled the meat.  “Wait, does Mom know you made bacon?  With your high blood pressure—“

                Booth turned around.  “Christine, it was slightly elevated and I’m working on lowering it.  However, I’m entitled to have some food I enjoy.  Your mother will be fine with it.”

                “Okay…” Christine said as they sat down at the center island.

                Booth saw his wife come out from the hallway.  Giving the spatula to his daughter, he went to his wife and gave her a kiss.  “Happy Valentine’s Day, Bones.”

                “Happy Valentine’s Day, Booth.”  Brennan said with a grin.  “You made breakfast.”

                “But of course.  Come join us.”

                Brennan came out to join the family as the kids carried out all the food.  However, she stopped in her tracks when she saw the bacon.  “You made bacon.”  She said plainly.

                “Yeah I did Bones.”  Booth said, keeping his smile.  “Come on, let’s eat.  We have to get the kids to school.”

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

                Booth was hopeful when his wife didn’t complain during breakfast, but he knew now that he should have known better.  At least she waited until the kids dropped off at school.

                “You made bacon, Booth!”

                “Bones, I made center cut bacon, which is leaner than regular bacon.  I had also baked it in the oven so there would be less grease and fat.  I’m entitled to have something I like once in a while.”

                Brennan looked at him with anger.  “You’re supposed to be lowering your blood pressure.”

                “I know Bones and I’m doing my best by watching my salt intake and eating more vegetables.  However, I’m not a child you have to monitor.”

                “You have a serious health issue, Booth.”

                “Which you’re making worse by forcing me to always eat that shit!”  Booth yelled.  “I’m not going to eat bark for the rest of my life, so back off Bones.”

                The couple drove in silence until he arrived at the Jeffersonian.  He had barely stopped the SUV when Brennan grabbed her bag, opened the door, and stormed to the garage entrance to the lab.  When he saw she was safely inside, he drove to work with a dark cloud over his head.

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

                Booth still had the fight on his mind as he neared the break room.  When he got to the entrance, he saw Aubrey with a shit eating grin on his face.

                “Good morning, Booth.  Nice day, isn’t it?”

                _‘At least somebody had a good Valentine’s Day morning with his wife.’_ Booth thought before he answered with a grunt as he grabbed his Steelers mug. 

                Aubrey could see his friend was upset and knew he had to tread carefully.  “So, are we meeting in your office or mine later today?”

                “Mine will work.”  Booth put a packet of sugar in his coffee and stirred.  Looking up, he saw the Special Agent in Charge of Major Crimes attempting not to smile.  “Aubrey, quit hiding your smile.  It’s obvious you and Jessica had morning sex.  How the hell did you two accomplish that with a 6 year old, 3 year old twins, and a 1 year old on a school morning?”

                “We didn’t have morning sex, Booth.”  Aubrey scoffed while he grabbed a donut from the box on the counter.  “We have fantastic, Valentine’s Day morning sex.”  Taking a bite, he couldn’t hide his glow.  “As to how we accomplished that…it’s called setting the alarm clock an hour early and locking the bedroom door, Booth.  A little trick you and Dr. B taught us after Jamie and Savannah were born.”

                Being reminded of the advice he gave Aubrey years ago didn’t make his mood better.  “Whatever.  I’ve got work to do.  See you in my office at 1:30.”

                Booth silently brooded as he returned to his office.  Sitting down, he took a deep breath before turning on his computer.  Tonight he was supposed to take Bones to Le Diplomate for dinner while Christine had pizza with her friends before going to the movies and their neighbor Mrs. Applegate watched Hank for them.

                Hopefully they were able to make the reservation.  They were both angry with each other and a romantic dinner didn’t look very promising after their rough start this morning.  Later today, one of his gifts would arrive at the lab for his wife and he hoped that she didn’t toss them out in her irritation.

* * *

                At lunchtime, Brennan was in her office eating a salad that Angela brought back for her.  It didn’t surprise her that Booth didn’t call regarding lunch.  _‘He’s probably eating a greasy bacon double cheeseburger, fries, and apple pie a la mode.’_

While she didn’t usually believe in commercialized holidays, over her years with Booth, she learned to appreciate the romance of the day.  The fact that she was able to show off her handsome specimen of a husband didn’t hurt matters.

                But today he had to eat bacon…and pancakes.  She was trying to help him lower his cholesterol and lower his blood pressure, but it seemed like he didn’t care.  Booth would be 54 in November and it was important that he take care of himself now instead of later when it could be too late.

                Or like her father, who had his heart and blood pressure problems resolved only to die a short time later from an assassin’s bullet.

                She was so focused in her thoughts that she didn’t hear the knock on her door right away.  Startled, she looked up to see a deliveryman holding a large bouquet of flowers. 

                “Temperance Brennan?”

                “Y-yes.”  She answered before observing the man bring the flowers to her table.  Pulling out some cash from her desk, the man tipped his hat before walking out.  Brennan came up to the desk and admired the mix of orange, yellow, and white daffodils, her favorite flower.  Getting the card, she read it and felt a tear in her eyes.

                **_To my Bones…you’ve been my best friend and partner in work and life for 20 years.  Happy Valentine’s Day._**

**_Love, Booth._ **

                She stood and stared at the flowers until her thoughts were interrupted again.  Turning around, she saw Cam walk into the office.

                “Dr. Brennan, are you all right?”

                Shaking off her melancholy, she turned back to her flowers.  “Yes, Cam.  I’m just admiring the flowers Booth sent.”

                Cam walked up and touched a petal.  “They’re gorgeous.  Arastoo sent me roses this morning.”

                “I saw.  Hodgins gave Angela some orchids that were pink from his blood.  While a bit morbid, it was touching that he wanted to give his wife something that was a part of him…literally.”

                “Did you see the tiger lilies in that Star Wars vase Aubrey surprised Jessica with in her office after she returned from having lunch with him?”

                “There were nice.”  Brennan said quietly.

                Cam decided to go for broke.  “You know, I talked to Booth a couple hours ago and he seemed a bit testy.”

                Brennan thought of their fight.  “I’m sure he was.  He was belligerent this morning when I lectured him on making bacon for breakfast this morning.  He knows that’s not allowed on his diet now.”

                _‘Bingo.’_   Cam thought.  “Dr. Brennan…you have been quite…vigilant about Booth’s diet this last week or so.”

                “Of course.  He needs to get his blood pressure down or he will have to start medication.  High blood pressure can lead to a stroke, heart attack, and other illness.  He needs to take better care of himself, starting with cutting out all processed meats and cutting down his red meat consumption.  I’m trying my best to offer him my expertise of a healthier lifestyle that will assist him, but he doesn’t appreciate my efforts to help him.”

                Cam knew where both of her longtime friends were coming from and decided to help them.  “From when we all dined together Saturday night, Booth ate a very healthy meal.  He had steak, but it was a filet mignon. He also declined a baked potato, instead choosing steamed broccoli, California blend vegetables, and a dinner salad.”

                “Yes, Cam but it was a spinach salad with hot bacon dressing on it.  He also ate bacon Sunday and this morning he made it for breakfast for the four of us.”

                “How much bacon?”

                Brennan stiffened her spine.  “Four pieces last week and four pieces this morning with pancakes.  I’ve made him healthy, tasty vegan meals this week but he barely eats them or turns his nose up at them.  I consented to let him eat steak Saturday night and I made him lean, skinless chicken Thursday night—“

                Cam knew what she had to do next.  “Dr. Brennan, may I speak plainly?”

                “Yes, of course.”

                “Stop trying to make him into an herbivore.”

                “Excuse me?  I’m trying to help my husband lower his blood pressure.”

                Cam knew she had to tread lightly.  “I know, but when you planned out this menu for Booth, did you ask for his opinion or his ideas?”

                “Cam, all he wants to eat is meat and grease.  He will eat vegetables but not as many as I want him too.  It’s like my feelings don’t even matter.”

                The pathologist took her friend’s hand.  “Dr. Brennan, your feelings do matter to him.  Booth… I think he does appreciate what you’re trying to do, but he has so much on his plate that the issue with the bacon is something that he can control, plus perhaps he thought his feelings weren’t taken into consideration.”

                “Cam, of course his feelings matter.  I’m trying to help him.  Is that so wrong?”  Brennan asked incredulously.

                “No, but the way you are both going about this issue is wrong.  You should talked to Booth before aggressively changing his diet.  However, he should have discussed with you calmly about how he felt instead of digging in his heels.  As a doctor, with his fitness regimen, I think its okay to allow some bacon.  However, he needs to eat more vegetables and other staples of your diet.  I think if you both do some research, together, you two can come up with a plan that works for both of you.“

                Cam heard a buzz from her phone.  Looking at it, she turned back to her friend.  “It’s Arastoo.  If you need anything, let me know.”

                “Thanks, Cam.”

                Brennan watched as her friend walked out.  Then, she recalled how Booth became overprotective when she was pregnant with Christine.  At times, she resented it and him.  With Hank, it was different.  While she was more careful while she went with him to talk to people, she stayed at the lab more frequently to assuage his concerns.  While he was still protective, she noticed he was more relaxed with her and her safety.

                She wanted Booth healthy, but as she thought about her reaction this morning, she realized that she was very hard on him.  Thinking about what Cam said, she looked at Booth’s eating habits differently.  He did make an effort to eat better last week, but she pushed it too far by forcing tofu on him and banning his favorite foods outright instead of moderation.  Perhaps she should have given Booth more input in his diet.

                Getting an idea, she made a few phone calls until she found what she needed.  Smiling to herself, Brennan went back to work with a new zeal.

* * *

                At 2:30, Booth and Aubrey were on the tail end of their meeting discussing the budget and other items for the Major Crimes department.

                “So, is there anything else, Aubrey?”

                The younger man debated but knew he needed to speak up.  “Jess said Dr. Brennan was quiet and was prickly today at work.  Being that this is the day of lovers and you were ornery this morning, can I assume you and Dr. B had a fight?”

                “None of your business, Aubrey.”

                “So you did.”  The other man said.  “Maybe this is a long shot, but does the fight have anything to do with why you were eating a salad with your burger instead of fries when I got here an hour ago?”

                Booth took a breath.  “I’m just trying to eat better Aubrey because my blood pressure is slightly elevated.  Bones…she’s just going haywire.  Trying to make me eat tofu and having a fit when I made some bacon this morning.”

                “Booth…”  Aubrey replied.  “…have you considered that perhaps Dr. B was just concerned about your welfare?”

                Booth turned to the younger man.  “Remember how Jessica made you go on that junk food cleanse with those monkey ass smelling smoothies?  You didn’t last a day before you started spiking them with chocolate when she wasn’t around.  Would you tolerate Jessica taking away your favorite foods?”

                 “No, but I know if Jess did try to limit my food that she was doing it out of concern for my welfare, like those smoothies.  We each compromised and came to an understanding after a while.”  Aubrey knew what his friend was doing.  “Come on Booth…Dr. B is probably a little scared with your high blood pressure…”

                “Elevated!  The doctor said if I get it down in three months I will probably not need medication.”  Booth said before he considered his friend’s words.  “But maybe, I could have tried to compromise with her more so she wouldn’t flip out over the bacon.”

                Just then, there was a knock.  Two men looked up and saw someone standing in the doorway holding a bag.  “Seeley Booth?”

                “Yeah, can I help you?”

                The young man walked up to the desk, nervous from the intensity of the man behind the desk.  “I’m delivering a package for you.  I was given $50.00 to get it here before 3:00.”

                Wary, Booth took the bag’s handles and put it on the desk.  Seeing the handwriting on the card, his face softened.  Realizing the young man was still waiting, he got up and fished out some money.  When the man left, Booth pulled out the box from the bag.  Opening it, he lit up like a Christmas tree, much like Aubrey did when he saw what was in the box.

                “Holy shit!  Dark chocolate covered bacon from Co Co Sala…and you got their dark chocolate bar and their crunch block.”  Aubrey exclaimed as he reached to steal a piece, but Booth shut the box.

                “None for you.  This is my gift.  You already got dessert this morning from Jessica.”

                 “Come on Booth…just one.”  Aubrey groaned.  “Their chocolate is the shit…”

                “None for you, especially since you haven’t stopped bragging about their 16 piece Co Co collection your wife had delivered here for you today.  Now go back to your office.  You’ve got enough food in there.”

                The younger man got up and made a face.  “Spoilsport.”  He said before walking out.

                When Booth was sure he was alone, he opened the box.  Taking a piece out, he saw the dark chocolate covered treat and took a bite.  “Awww…this is amazing…”

                Getting out the note, he read his wife’s words again.

                **_Booth:_**

**_Dark chocolate has flavanols that studies have shown can reduce blood pressure when used in moderation.  I thought you might enjoy this with your bacon.  I hope that you enjoy your other dark chocolate treats as well._ **

**_I may have taken my concern for your health to an extreme that was unnecessary.  I would like to make it up to you with an intimate evening together tonight after Le Diplomate._ **

**_Love, Bones._ **

                Booth felt the tension of the day ease as he ate his chocolate bacon.  As he was going to reach for a second one, he changed his mind and closed the box.  He could meet Bones halfway…plus it may be fun to eat with his wife later…naked and alone.

* * *

                At 7:30, Booth, dressed in a cranberry red button up shirt with black pants and jacket, accompanied his wife to an intimate table at Le Diplomate.  As they sat down, he admired his dinner companion.

                Her hair was swept back in a chignon and she had an off shoulder dress that matched his shirt.  It also showed off her décolletage to perfection.  He couldn’t wait to explore that soft skin later that evening when the kids were in bed.

                They ordered wine and when it came, Booth let Brennan sample it.  Deeming it acceptable, the waiter poured a glass for both of them.  When they were alone, the agent held up his glass.  “To the most beautiful woman here.  Happy Valentine’s Day, Bones.”

                Brennan blushed.  She had known the man for two decades and they had celebrated their eleventh wedding anniversary last October.  However, his chocolate brown eyes and the look of adoration he always gave her swept her off her feet.

                “Happy Valentine’s Day, Booth.”  After taking a sip, both put their glasses down.  “Booth, I just wanted to apologize for going overkill on your eating habits these last several days.”

                _‘Overboard, Bones.’_   Booth thought but didn’t care.  “I told you Bones that it was fine.  I was being a bit of a pain about the whole thing and could have tried harder to compromise.”

                “No Booth.  I projected my fears of losing you like I lost my father upon you.  Yes, you do need to watch what you eat better, but I could have got your input before completely overhauling your diet.”  Brennan said.  “Did you enjoy your chocolate bacon?”

                “Yeah…had to hide it from Aubrey.  That man is like a bloodhound when it comes to food.”  Booth said before pulling out a small box with a red bow on it.  “Here’s your gift, Bones.”

                Brennan took the box and carefully pulled the red ribbon off.  Peeling the wrap slowly, she worked the velvet box out.  Opening it, her mouth dropped as she spied the jewelry inside.  Taking it out, she admired the gift, a vintage floral scroll white gold eternity ring, surrounded by blue diamonds, recessed into the ring.  She had tears in her eyes as she looked at her husband, who wordlessly took it and put it on her right ring finger.

                “Oh Booth…”

                “I saw this ring and I knew it was yours, Bones.  The blue reminded me of your eyes.  The diamonds are inside the ring, so they don’t stick out and rip your gloves.”

                “I made you eat bark and you still give me this beautiful ring…”

                Booth took her hand.  “We are different in so many ways, Bones…but you’re not just my partner in life and at work, you’re not just my lover…you’re my best friend who has always been by my side for the last twenty years, even when I didn’t deserve it.  You do what you do because you love me and our family.  I just lost sight of that for a while and for that I’m sorry.”

                “Thank you, Booth.”   Brennan said as she wiped a tear away.  “Now, it’s time for your gift.”

                Pulling up the bag she brought with them, she held it up by its handles across the table.  “Happy Valentine’s Day, Booth.”

                The agent pulled away the tissue paper.  “No way!”  He exclaimed before pulling the gift out of the bag.  Booth admired the Super Bowl LII Philadelphia Eagles helmet with several autographs on it.  “It’s signed by Carson Wentz, Nick Foles, Zach Ertz…”

                “Do you like it?”  Brennan asked.  “I tried to get one for this year but they weren’t out on the market yet and I remembered how much you loved this game when we watched it seven years ago.”

                “Like it?  It’s an awesome gift.  I love it, Bones…and I love you.”  Booth said before reaching over the table and sharing a sweet kiss with his wife.

* * *

                The next morning, Booth woke up and saw his wife wasn’t in bed.  Seeing that it was just shy of 8:00, he put on a pair of pajamas, found his robe, and got out of bed.  Walking down the hallway, he saw Christine and Hank were up also.  As he got closer to the main area, he heard the voices of his family laughing and enjoying themselves.  Smelling a wonderful aroma in the air, he hurried to the open living area, where he saw his wife and children making breakfast. 

                Christine looked up and saw her father.  Stopping what she was doing, she ran up to her father.  “Morning, Daddy.”

                Booth hugged his daughter.  “Morning, Monkey.  What’s all this?”

                “We’re making you a Valentine’s Day breakfast.”

                “Booth, there’s coffee if you would like some.”  Brennan said from the stove. 

                “Thanks and it smells awesome.”  The agent said as he entered the kitchen. 

                On the counter was a mix of strawberries, raspberries, and blueberries with nonfat Greek Yogurt nearby.  Hearing a pop, he saw toast up waiting to be taken.  Then he smelled it.  “Bones…you’re making bacon?”

                The anthropologist turned around to her husband.  “Yes Booth.  I’m making bacon in the oven.  I saw your research on how it does help drain the fat when you cook it on a rack in the oven.  Currently, I’m making scrambled eggs with diced peppers, mushrooms, and Monterrey Jack cheese, but I also have fruit, Greek yogurt, and that rye toast you like so much, too.”

                “I thought you were freaked out about the blood pressure—“

                “Like we talked about at dinner last night, Booth.  As long as you complement the meal with mostly healthy options, it’s okay to indulge sometimes.  Your fitness routine is varied and more challenging than most…and it showed last night after we came home.”

                Booth smirked.  “Yes, your…enthusiasm was appreciated, Bones.  Valentine’s Day 2025 was one of our best yet.”

                “If you would like to get the bacon out of the oven, you and the kids can set the table.”

                “Sounds great.”  Booth said before turning to his son and daughter.  “Come on kids.  Mom said to set the table.”

                Ten minutes later, the Booth family sat down to a lovely meal.  Booth tasted each part and groaned.  “So good…thank you Bones.”

                “You’re welcome, Booth.”

                For the next hour, the family enjoyed the meal and the company.  As Brennan stopped Hank from stealing his sister’s fruit, Booth watched her with love.

                _‘I’m a lucky man.’_   He thought to himself.                 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out Co Co Sala's website. 
> 
> http://www.cocosala.com/shop/


End file.
